


Heart

by spikeisland



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Freddy isn't a cop, M/M, Nightclub, Thief Freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeisland/pseuds/spikeisland
Summary: 'Everytime I see you, no matter what we do, there's a strange reaction. Can you feel it too?'
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Heart

Freddy was sitting in the dimly lit nightclub with Larry at his side, hand lightly gripping at Freddy’s thigh reassuringly. He knew how apprehensive Freddy could get around Joe. He didn’t know why the kid was nervous but he couldn’t blame him. He was obviously new to this type of living. Freddy felt like he was gonna melt at the touch of Larry’s hand on his thigh, squeezing a few times when he could see Freddy getting nervous again. Larry was there to guide Freddy and almost ground him in a way. Freddy didn’t know what he did to deserve a man like this, he was just in the right place at the right time when bumping into nice guy Eddie after stealing from a few stores. Eddie could tell the kid was new to all of this and thought it’d be a good idea to introduce him to joe and get him on a job where he met Larry- Mr White. Larry’s hand ran up Freddy’s thigh softly under the table if it wasn’t for them being in public Freddy would have pounced on Larry by now. Joe was mumbling on about who goes where during the heist but Freddy couldn’t pay attention. All he could think about was Larry. The way he laughs, the way he smiles, how he always has to have a hand on Freddy, the way he whispers sweet nothings to him. Freddy took a sip of his beer and leaned into Larry slightly so the others wouldn’t notice. An hour or two passed of drinking and conversations and Freddy was a little bit more than tipsy. He was giggling at every word Larry said, not even caring if the guys looked at him funny for it. Freddy and Larry were in the middle of talking when Freddy heard the start of a song. Freddy looked at Larry with a shit eating grin as he heard Neil Tennant’s voice blare through the nightclub. Freddy’s guilty pleasure has always been the Pet Shop Boys. Freddy leaned over to Larry’s ear singing the lyrics softly to him. He grabbed the older mans hand and placed it on his heart as he sang the words ‘My heart starts missing a beat’ to Larry. He held Larry’s hand on his chest as he leaned into Larry more. ‘Every time I hear your heart beat next to me. I'm in love with you. I mean what I say. I'm in love with you and you don't know what it means to be with you.’

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this!! my tumblr is ratroth !!


End file.
